Without me
by Eliisea
Summary: What Merle would say if she had the mic in her hand, and if Hitomi pissed her off badly. DON'T READ IF U LIKE HITOMI A LOT. MUCH BASHING OF HER EVEN THOUGH I LIKE HITOMI. thank you :D


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN EMINEM'S LYRICS TO WITHOUT ME. I DON'T OWN ESCAFLOWNE.  
  
A word of warning: DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE A GOOD SENSE OF HUMOUR. IF YOU DON'T YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN. Hitomi bashing, Allen bashing, Millerna bashing, Chid bashing...well not exactly bashing but lots of insults. Especially towards Hitomi, I do like Hitomi though she is one of my favourite characters from Escaflowne and I don't hate her and don't flame me about that! It's obvious since it's written from Merle's point of view...that she'd be a little "mean" to hitomi. Sorry if it offends you, but if it does, don't come crying because I have already told you it's a bashing and extremely mean song fic. Sorry again. Don't steal my copyright, if you do, my lawyer will come and hunt you down. Lots and lots of swearing.  
  
  
  
[Intro (Obie Trice)] "Hitomi has lice/ What a no Named bitch..."  
  
[Refrain 1] 2 pillars of light shoot up in the sky up in the sky [Repeat Refrain 1]  
  
[Refrain 2] Guess whos back, back again Merle is back, tell a friend Guess who's back, guess who's back, gruess who's back Guess who's back...  
  
[Verse 1] I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to see Meruru no more they want Merle I'm chopped liver well if you want Merle this is what I'll give ya a little bit of me mixed with some hard tuna some vodka that'll jumpstart my heart quicker then a shock when I get shocked at the castle by Millerna when I'm not cooperating when I'm rocking the table while she's operating you waited this long now stop debating cuz I'm back, I'm on the dragon and obligating... I know that you are a runner hitomi but your mental problems are complicating So YTV wont let me be or let me be me so let me see they shut me down on Fox kids TV but it feels so empty without me So come and skip, things flying here, Van's lips on my lips, love and that shit, but get ready cuz this shit is about to get heavy! Where the hell is my Van? FUCK YOU HITOMI_!  
  
[Chorus X2] Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me cuz we need a fan club for me, Van looks better without Hitomi.  
  
[Verse 2] Little humans kids feeling rebellious embarrassed, Pokemon isn't a selling hit, they start feeling the prisoners helpless, 'til someone comes along on a dragon and calls Hitomi "Bitch!" A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution, pollutin the air waves a rebel so let me just revel an bask, in the fact that I got everyone kissing my white furry ass and it's a disaster such a catastrophe for you to see so damn much of my ass you ask for me? Well I'm back [batman sound] fix your bent dragengerist tune it in and then I'm gonna enter in and up under your skin like a splinter The center of attention better than that bitcha I'm interesting, the best thing since guymeluf things, Infesting in kids ears and nesting Testing "Attention Please" feel the tension soon as someone mentions me here's my 10 cents my 2 cents is free A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me?  
  
[Chorus X2]  
  
[Verse 3] A tisk-it a task-it, I'll go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this shit that shit. Allen Schezar, go rape a gay bar worse than them little chid type of bastards, and Hitomi you can get beat up by me, you 15 year old short haired freak fuck this You don't know me, you're too loud let go its over, nobody listens to you! Now lets go, give me the signal I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil ever since Allen turned himself into a sex symbol But sometimes the shit just seems, everybody only wants to discuss me So this must mean I'm disgusting, but its just me I'm just obscene Though I'm not the first queen of controversy I am the worst thing since Hitomi Kanzaki, to love my Van so selfishly and use it to get myself happy (Hey) there's a concept that works 20 million other merles quickly emerge but no matter how many fish in the sea, I would eat them all Ha ha hee hee.  
  
[Chorus X2]  
  
(Hum dei dei la la Hum dei dei la la... la la la) [X2] "Kids" 


End file.
